Be With You
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Cerita tentang sebuah cinta terpendam. Tetapi pada akhirnya kebahagiaan untuk cinta tersebut datang. Special fic for Hitsugaya-taichou Birthday. gomen telat


Yayay~ Jumpa lagi dengan Rizuki a.k.a XIS093 di sini... Dan langsung saja...

Disclaimer : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warnings : OOC, AT, AU, Angst, little Humor, gaje, judul gak nyambung

Pair : Hitsu-Hina slight Hitsu-Ruki, Gin-Ran

Rated : K+ (kalo salah bilang ya)

Yosh, langsung aja deh... Happy Reading Minna-san~

**Be With You**

By : Rizuki Aquafanz

Seorang gadis beriris cokelat dan bercepol sedang duduk sendirian di lapangan belakang sekolah Soul Society Senior High School a.k.a S3HS yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah sungai kecil. Tertera tulisan XI Social 3 pada jas hitam—ciri khas S3HS—yang dikenakannya. Terdengar ia menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia duduk menunggu 'orang itu'—orang yang tidak akan pernah datang menemuinya.

Perlahan diambilnya hp flip berwarna hitam miliknya dari saku jas sekolahnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Dipencetnya beberapa kali tombol hp kesayangannya itu. Tatapan matanya berhenti pada sebuah sms yang belum—lebih tepatnya tidak berniat untuk ia kirim kepada orang lain—yang berada di Konsep.

Wajahnya yang semula kusut perlahan menjadi semakin kusut. Di bibirnya terukir sebuah senyum—yang terkesan pahit. Perlahan kumpulan memori kenangan muncul kembali dalam otaknya—membuatnya tersedot ke dalam time machine—melewati dimensi ruang dan waktu 'masa lalu'.

► **FLASHBACK** ◄

"Siapa cowok itu? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya. Ihh, dasar cowok zaman sekarang doyan smoking." Gerutu seorang gadis bercepol yang tidak sengaja melihat seorang cowok 'mungil' berambut salju sedang smoking di depan 'warung putih' S3HS. Tubuh cowok itu terbalut jaket warna abu-abu. Sangat sesuai dengan rambut salju miliknya.

Ditatapnya kembali sekilas cowok itu setelah sajenak gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya. "Unik," pujinya dalam hati untuk cowok berambut salju itu. Tanpa dia sadari seulas senyum merekah dari bibir mungilnya.

Rizuki Aquafanz

"Ah, Rangiku yang itu! Cowok yang paling kecil itu!" seorang gadis bercepol memberi isyarat pada gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis yang bernama Rangiku Matsumoto langsung memperhatikan segerombolan cowok yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada—setelah mendapatkan isyarat dari gadis bercepol. Karena merasa tidak tahu identitas cowok itu, Rangiku lalu bertanya pada kekasihnya—Ichimaru Gin.

Gin ikut memperhatikan cowok yang dimaksud oleh Rangiku. Kemudian tersenyum. Menampilkan senyuman rubahnya. "Namanya Hitsugaya. Ketua Mangaka Club." jelas Gin. Gadis bercepol tersenyum dalam hati. "Hitsugaya ya..."

Selang berlalunya sang waktu, akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit identitas si 'cowok rambut salju' mulai terungkap. Nama lengkapnya adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro—kelas XI Social 1. Dan setelah itu—dengan diam-diam tentunya—gadis bercepol selalu memperhatikan si 'cowok rambut salju' —dari kejauhan tentunya.

Kenaikan kelas sudah di depan mata. Gadis bercepol sedang duduk di depan kelasnya. Memperhatikan si 'cowok rambut salju'—yang kebetulan kelas mereka berhadapan. Meski terhalang oleh sebuah lapangan rumput yang membentang—tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat si cadis bercepol untuk terus memperhatikan si 'cowok rambut salju'. Karena mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia bisa melihat sosok yang dikaguminya itu sebelum liburan panjang dimulai.

Rizuki Aquafanz

Tahun pelajaran baru di S3HS telah datang. Tak terasa sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali gadis bercepol mengetahui nama si 'cowok rambut salju'—yang ternyata adalah senpai-nya. Semakin hari dia terus berharap agar bisa terus untuk bertemu dengan si 'cowok rambut salju'—Hitsugaya-senpai.

Di kelas XI ini—si gadis bercepol memilih untuk masuk program Social. Alasannya? Entahlah. Tapi menurut dia alasan utamanya adalah pelajaran di program Social itu lebih mudah dibandingkan pelajaran di program Alam—walaupun harus berkutat dengan pelajaran yang isinya hanya hafalan-hafalan saja. Itu semua tak menyurutkan niatnya sama sekali—karena ada alasan lain dia masuk program Social—yaitu untuk menghilangkan 'rasa' pada salah satu 'makhluk' di program Alam.

Memang, semenjak mengenal Hitsugaya-senpai, 'perasaan' gadis bercepol tergoyahkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, 'rasa' untuk orang di masa lalunya mulai mencair—hampir tak terbekas.

◄ **END OF FLASHBACK** ►

Gadis bercepol membuka matanya yang langsung menampilkan iris cokelat indahnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia memejamkan mata. Mungkin dia melakukannya tanpa dia sadari. Matanya mengamati sekeliling. Kembali dia menghela nafas—kesal. Semilir angin menyibakkan sebagian rambut yang menjadi poninya.

Udara mulai terasa dingin. Perlahan dia meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar merasuki tubuhnya.

TIK

TIK

Titik-titik air jatuh di atas kedua lengan sang gadis. Gadis itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap langit yang mulai berwarna kelabu. Semakin banyak titik air yang jatuh di atas tangan dan wajahnya. Iris cokelatnya terus menatap langit di atas sana. Tak peduli pada titik-titik air yang semakin deras menimpa tubuhnya.

Kembali gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Rintik hujan ini kembali membuka lembaran memori masa lalu yang sedang berusaha untuk dilupakan olehnya. Memori yang sempat membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping...

► **FLASHBACK** ◄

Hari ketiga UAS 1 di S3HS—sekaligus UAS ketiganya selama menjadi siswi di S3HS. Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat, gadis bercepol menemani temannya—Nemu Kurotsuchi—untuk pergi ke kantin. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan...

"Hitugaya-senpai..." batin gadis bercepol itu. Sesaat hatinya merasa senang. Tapi detik selanjutnya hatinya langsung hancur berkeping-keping begitu menyadari siapa yang berjalan beriringan dengan Hitsugaya-senpai. Seorang cewek berambut hitam sebahu.

Rintik hujan yang perlahan turun seolah menunjukkan hatinya yang sedang menangis. Hampir saja butir-butir bening itu menuruni pipinya—kalau-kalau dia tidak dengan cepat menahannya. Dikepalkan kedua tangan tangannya dengan erat—sampai hampir menimbulkan luka pada telapak tangan kanannya.

Dan kejadian seperti itu kembali terulang untuk kedua kalinya—tetapi dengan waktu yang berbeda. Beberapa hari setelahnya, kembali hati gadis itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ketika lagi-lagi dia kembali berjumpa dengan Hitsugaya-senpai bersama dengan cewek tempo hari—tepat di depan kelas XII Social 1—kelas Hitsugaya-senpai.

Sepeninggal Hitsugaya-senpai yang berjalan di belakangnya—gadis bercepol langsung membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Sakit... Hanya rasa itu yang terasa di hatinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

◄ **END OF FLASHBACK** ►

TES

TES

Akhirnya pertahanan terakhir gadis itu bobol. Butir-butir bening itu dengan sukses meluncur melewati pipinya bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Sebuah senyuman miris terukir di wajahnya.

"Hei."

Gadis bercepol itu membuka matanya dengan segera setelah merasa rintik hujan sudah tak menerpa wajahnya lagi dan mendengar suara seseorang. Orang itu memakai jaket warna abu-abu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang payung transparan berwarna putih. "Hei." Panggil orang itu sekali lagi.

Gadis itu duduk mematung. Matanya membesar menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Rambut salju itu—. Jaket abu-abu itu—. Dan postur tubuh itu—.

DEG

"Hitsugaya-senpai..." ucapnya dalam hati.

Orang itu—Toushiro Hitsugaya—hanya tersenyum. Mata hijau zamrudnya menatap gadis di depannya—hangat. "Kau..."

# Hitsugaya P.O.V #

"Kau..."

Entah kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar saat melihatnya. Tidak aku sangka akan bertemu dengan dia di sini. "Sepertinya dia habis menangis." ucapku dalam hati. Kuhela nafas dengan pelan.

Gadis itu terus menatapku. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tapi yang jelas ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Membuatku ingin menangis saja. Mata cokelatnya itu benar-benar membuatku terhipnotis. Kuputuskan untuk ikut duduk di samping kanannya. Sementara tangan kiriku masih tetap memegangi payung.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya—lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Kutepuk bahunya pelan. "Hei, daijoubu ka, anata?"

Hening.

Gadis itu belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Kembali aku mengarahkan pandanganku padanya—setelah sesaat mengalihkan pandangan pada langit yang masih terus mengirimkan tetes-tetes penyegar jiwa. Kuteliti keadaannya dari atas sampai ujung kaki. "Hah~ Dasar payah. Udah tau hujannya deras tapi malah gak mau berlindung. Baka," umpatku dalam hati—melihat gadis di sebelahku yang basah kuyup.

"Kau mau aku antar pulang?" tawarku padanya sekaligus untuk membuka percakapan.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak mau menjawab. Malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Hatiku semakin miris melihat kondisinya saat ini. Kok bisa ya aku jatuh cinta pada cewek seperti dia? Eh? Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Jatuh cinta pada dia?

"Ke-kenapa Hitsugaya-senpai ada di sini?"

Ekh? Ucapannya langsung menginterupsi lamunanku. Aku menoleh—mendapati dia yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali—berusaha mencerna pertanyaan simple darinya. Tanpa kusadari kembali sebuah senyum kusunggingkan padanya. Ku acak rambut hitamnya yang bercepol itu—pelan.

"Oh itu. Tadi aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini. Terus aku melihat kamu yang duduk sendirian di tengah hujan begini. Ya, jadi aku nyamperin kamu aja. Daripada nanti kamu mati kedinginan." ucapku santai sekaligus sedikit 'mengejek' dia.

Dia membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Begitu ya..." balasnya lirih—nyaris tidak terdengar olehku.

Kembali hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Hah~ Sangat membosankan. Kulirik jam di tangan kananku. Jam 16.27. Lalu aku berdiri—karena aku telah merasakan celanaku sudah basah oleh rumput yang terkena air hujan. Kuulurkan tangan kananku padanya. "Hei, ayo kita pulang 'Bed Wetter' Momo. Mumpung hujannya dah mulai berhenti nih..."

Dalam hitungan detik dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris cokelatnya kembali bertemu dengan iris hijau zamrud milikku. Aku memiringkan kepala sejenak—heran. "Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan polosnya. "Kau tidak mau pulang?" sambungku.

"KOK KAMU TAU NAMA SEKALIGUS NAMA JULUKANKU SIH? PADAHAL HANYA TEMAN-TEMAN DEKATKU SAJA YANG TAU NAMA JULUKANKU!" teriaknya sambil jari telunjuk tangan kanannya nunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Sementara aku langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

Setelah tersadar dari alam baka -?- aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak terasa gatal. Pandangan mata kualihkan ke sekeliling kami. "Aku sering mendengarmu dipanggil seperti itu oleh teman-temanmu. Makanya aku bisa tau julukanmu." jelasku dengan santai. Kembali dia menatapku tidak percaya. Tapi tak lama dia pun berdiri.

"Hei, lepaskan jas-mu. Jas-mu sudah basah tuh."

Dia langsung menurut.

Aku menyodorkan payung yang kupegang padanya. Dia menerimanya dengan kikuk. Lalu gantian aku yang melepas jaketku. "Pakai ini. Supaya kau tidak kedinginan."

Dia menatap jaket abu-abu milikku—dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. Karena dia sama sekali tidak merespon, langsung saja aku menyampirkan jaket milikku ke tubuhnya. Wajahnya langsung merona merah. Aku terkikik pelan. Lalu payung yang dipegangnya kembali aku ambil alih.

"Ayo pulang." Refleks tangan kiriku yang bebas menggenggam tangan kanannya—yang kebetulan juga bebas. Hangat... Padahal tubuhnya basah kuyup, tapi tangannya begitu hangat.

DEG

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku menjadi bergemuruh? Rasanya juga sangat menentramkan hati... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Dia...

# End of Hitsugaya P.O.V #

"A,ano Hitsugaya-senpai..." ucap Momo terbata.

"Hmm?"

"A,apa... Apa... Ummm... Aduh bagaimana ya?" Momo bingung.

Hitsugaya mulai merasa kesal. "Katakan saja. Tidak usah malu-malu."

Momo mengangguk. Kemudian menarik nafas—mengumpulkan keberanian—dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa, apa hari ini Hitsugaya-senpai berulang tahun?" tanyanya secepat kilat. Dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Karena pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Hitsugaya menoleh sekilas. Memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu hampir saja tidak bisa Hitsugaya cerna dengan baik. Beruntunglah dia mempunyai indera pendengaran yang tajam. Jadi kalimat itu tetap terdengar dengan baik olehnya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum manis. "Memangnya kenapa kalau hari ini aku berulang tahun?" tanyanya balik.

Momo cengo. Dia kembali menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang memamerkan senyum 'maut'nya. Momo hampir tepar di tempat melihat senyum Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tertawa geli melihat wajah Momo yang kembali merah bak tomat yang paling merah.

"Hahaha... Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh tau..."

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kiri Hitsugaya. Sekarang gantian wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Payung yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja—membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap Hitsugaya membatu -?-.

Sementara 'sang pelaku' langsung ngacir. Ya dia, Momo Hinamori—langsung ngacir begitu menyadari kekeliruannya. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah. "Argh, baka! Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu tadi? Uhh, memalukan!" rutuknya dalam hati.

GREP

Momo kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan seorang pemuda. Tubuhnya semakin basah kuyup. Momo menatap tubuh pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hitsugaya-senpai..."

"Kau mau lari ke mana, hah? Seenak jidatmu kau mencium pipiku. Seenak jidatmu pula kau melarikan diri. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" ucapan yang dingin penuh tekanan tapi lembut itu langsung membekukan Momo di tempat. "Go,gomen..." Hanya itu yang bisa Momo keluarkan—menyadari kekeliruannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Lama mereka berada dalam pose seperti itu. Hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari, hujan telah berhenti. Dan tampaklah lengkungan tujuh warna itu. Berada tepat di atas mereka. Hitsugaya melepas pelukannya. Menatap gadis di depannya dalam. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu gadis bercepol itu. Cokelat bertemu dengan hijau zambrud.

"Arigatou gozaimasu... Momo... Ini adalah hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunku." Kembali Hitsugaya menarik Momo dalam pelukannya. "Aishiteru, Momo..." bisik Hitsugaya tepat di telinga kiri Momo.

Momo membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Hitsugaya. "Aishiteru yo, Hitsugaya-senpai... Tanjoubi omedetou..."

"Hai'..." Hitsugaya lalu mengelus punggung Momo lembut.

**O.W.A.R.I**

Rizuki: "Wuahh, akhirnya selese..." *merentangkan tangan*

Hitsugaya : "Heh, kenapa kok jadi kayak gini? Melenceng jauh dari ide utama, baka!" Terus kenapa juga aku harus jadi smoker! (gomen kalo penulisannya salah) *Hitsugaya-taichou ngejitak Rizuki*

Rizuki : *ngelus-elus kepala yang benjol* "Argh, bukannya bersyukur karena udah dibuatin fic, malah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas."

Momo : "Ng, Shiro-chan jangan jitak Rizuki-chan donk. Kasihan dia..."

Hitsugaya : "Huh, aku sebel deh ama dia. Ngebuat fic gak bermutu banget!" *menyilangkan tangan di depan dada*

Momo : *sweatdrop*

Rizuki : "Hai', hai'... Aku emang salah kok... *nyerah* Tapi... Tanjoubi omedetou Hitsugaya-taichou!" *peluk-peluk gaje*

Hitsugaya : *tersenyum manis* "Hai', arigatou..." *Rizuki hampir tepar*

Rizuki : *melambaikan tangan kanan bak artis –ditendang sampe bulan-* Argh, akhirnya sampe juga di penghujung fic ini. Buat Hitsugaya-taichou gomen na sai, harusnya ni fic special buat ulang tahun Hitsugaya-taichou tanggal 20 Desember (tahun lalu), tapi karena ada halangan, jadi ya gitu deh...*pundung di pojokan sambil nangis-nangis gaje*

Oh iya, ini sebenernya juga fic editan sih. Naskah aslinya ada di blog Rizuki. Dan lagi, di fic ini gak ada maksud buat bashing chara kok, hanya tuntutan peran. Karena memang 'yang asli' itu kayak gitu. Dan sekedar info juga, yang bagian 'flashback' itu Rizuki ambil dari kehidupan Rizuki sendiri. Dan *udah berapa kata 'dan' nih?* gomen na sai, kalo ceritanya gak mudengin, ngebosenin, de-el-el... *dicincang readers gara-gara banyak omong*

Akhir kata...

Mind to REVIEW ? *pasang puppy eyes* *readers langsung muntah*

Mata aimashou...


End file.
